tails loves cream
by Epic sonic fan
Summary: tails x cream XD im not good at summaries here is the sequel url https:/m.fanfiction.net/s/12451372/1/A-love-Story please stay up to date on both
1. chapter 1

day 1

tails was walking down the street that he normally flew down but decided to enjoy the day he was

listening to his favorite song last resort and singing to it quietly and singing

"cut my life into pieces! this is my last resort! suffocation! no breathing! don't give a f*k if I cut

my arm bleeding! this is my last resort! would it be wrong would it be right, if it took my life

tonight, chances are that it might! mutilation outta sight! complicating suicide!

cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind! wish somebody could tell me im fine!

nothings all right! nothing is fine!"

tails then stopped when he heard a familiar pink hedgehog yelling "SONIC GET BACK HERE!"

he then stopped and smiled at sonic and he stopped only to get caught by Amy

tails laughed and hugged sonic then flew off nearly as fast as sonic

tails found himself at creams house and he knocked on the door and when she answer cream saw it was tails

so she opened it and let him in and she said hi tails how's it going?

tails said going good I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do something because I have a surprise for you

she couldn't hear that there was a surprise and not want to learn of what it is so they played tag

and then are some pie later going to tails house and she asked what the surprise was so he said to follow him

right then then were at tails room then she saw it cream said while stammering

"y..yo...you...miles...you... really... I...cant ..believe..its...your serious?

I know I left it at a cliffhanger but tell me in the comments what you think

the surprise should be and it just might become...


	2. chapter 2

tails was looking in shock and awe as he saw amazement before his eyes she had bought him a new tv set complete with a surround sound he was amazed

cream said: do you like it miles?

tails: it is amazing

cream: i thought you would like it. now you have a perfect setup for seeing missions now.

tails:oh my god i cant believe you did all this for me...

cream: you wanna set it up now?

tails: sure!!!

cream: lets go

later after setting up the tv

cream: that was tiring

tails: do you want to watch a movie on it?

cream: sure

tails brought out a movie he had just bought recently.

tails: wanna watch crush 40 ultimate musical movie

it was a movie that was a musical and mostly crush 40 songs

cream: you know me so well i love crush 40 songs. but not as much as i love you miles.

they layed in bed now watching a musical.

to be continued

note: i have been bored as heck because my music videos on my youtube channel coding gaming fun have been getting hard because im running out of remix ideas so ill be updating sooner rather than later. so please give music remix ideas it would help a lot.


	3. chapter 3

this is the 3rd part of the story be ready for the action now the story will get deeper...

now watching the end of the muscial tails decided to make popcorn and then come back. while he was gone cream was starting the next musical episode because it was a 5 musical in 1 dvd so she started musical 2 and then they were ready to eat popcorn.

later cream said: miles do you want to play a game?

tails said: sure!

cream said: what game?

tails: dragonball xenoverse 2

cream: ok, ill get it out.

cream starts game*

tails: ok lets start

cream: what race?

tails: ... how about saiyan.

cream: what hair style and color?

tails: broly hair that is blue.

cream: what eye color?

tails: green.

cream: what gi color

tails: orange and red.

cream: ready to start?

tails: yes!

cream: wanna do pvp against eachother or story mode?

tails: pvp.

cream: ok what character should i play?

tails: android 18. cause she has energy drain attack.

cream: ok.

game: 3...2...1... begin!!!!!!

now cream was wrecking tails on the game cause android 18 was op in the game cause she could power drain other players.

tails: wow... you are great at this game!!! wanna play go fish?

cream: sure!

later after setting up the game...

cream: got any fives

tails: go fish

tails: got any sevens

cream: go fish

cream: got any eights

tails: go fish

tails: got any twos

cream: go fish

cream: got any ones

tails: go fish

tails: got any fours

cream: got any fives

tails: go fish

tails: got any sevens

cream: go fish

cream: got any eights

tails: go fish

tails: got any twos

cream: go fish

cream: got any ones

tails: go fish

tails: got any fours

cream: got any fives

tails: go fish

tails: got any sevens

cream: go fish

cream: got any eights

tails: go fish

tails: got any twos

cream: go fish

cream: got any ones

tails: go fish

tails: got any fours

shadow: enough! its obvious neither of you have any good cards!

tails: apparently you dont know how to play go fish shadow!

knuckles: while if you cant play go fish then you can always try to beat me at a game of call of duty...

shadow: just try me... i can pwn you at call of duty!!!

knuckles: 50$ i can beat you and if i win you pay up!

shadow: game on!

several rounds of go fish and call of duty later...

shadow: best 100/180

knuckles: yknow that your 50 rounds behind me right...

shadow: yeah but i can still win!!!

knuckles: when you give up i get that money

shadow: double or nothing!

knuckles: ok when you lose i get 100 dollars!

shadow: you mean, when i win, you give me 100 dollars!

knuckles: bring it on!

3 hours later

tails: that was a long go fish game a new record for us at that!

cream: wanna see how knuckles and shadows bet is going?

tails: sure

in the living room...

knuckles: im 10 matches in the lead still!

shadow: i can do it! i just need...

knuckles interupts: a miricle? cause that wont happen!

shadow: i was going to say ten more matches in a row to win!

knuckles: as if...

shadow: thats it!

now shadow enabled the console and game himself godmode...

knuckles: what the hell man!!!

shadow: get rekt!

im getting tired of losing now!

knuckles: while if you want to play that way then ill just do the same!

shadow: ok time to use a spawn kill!

knuckles: not if i do it first!!!

shadow: damn it!

knuckles: take that!

tails:ha! ha! ha!

cream:take that shadow!

shadow:grr!

fine ill pay you your 300 dollars!

tails:lol you did x5 or nothing didnt you shadow...

shadow: yes... yes i did...

the end.. for now... pls read this story then read a love story because this is a prequel to a love story which is at this url here-https/m./s/12451372/1/A-love-Story


End file.
